


Resolution

by cryingoverfiction



Series: Haikyuu Mpreg [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingoverfiction/pseuds/cryingoverfiction
Summary: Nishinoya and Asahi used to be the perfect couple. Then life got in the way. On the verge of breaking up, Nishinoya finds out he's pregnant. Of all the things for life to throw at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote an mpreg fic. And posted it. Who have I become?   
> Also 2 fics in 1 day?? Wow I am a new person. Also I have been seriously neglecting college work for these fics.

Nishinoya sat in the other room and sighed. It seemed all he and Asahi ever did these days was fight. Fight over where they would move to, fight over what to have for dinner, fight over how much they need to budget for everyday living. In fact they fought so often that Noya couldn't bring himself to be sad about their most recent fight. Asahi wanted them to go to his mothers for Christmas. Asahi's mother hated Noya and Noya hated her right back. There was a knock on the door. 

"Go away Asahi" Noya said, but Asahi opened the door and Noya brought his knees to his chest. 

"I told you to leave. I don't want to see you" 

Asahi sighed and sat on the bed and put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder. 

"Yuu, I'm sorry-" noya pulled away from grasp

"I told you to leave! Go! Find somewhere else to sleep tonight because its not here!" Noya yelled and threw a pillow at him. Asahi sighed and grabbed his keys and walked out. This was when Noya allowed himself to curl up around the cushion, and cry. 

___________________

It had been a week since their fight. As far as Noya knew, Asahi had gone to stay with Daichi and Suga. There had been no calls and no texts, and Noya was fine with that. Or at least he was. He sat in the bathroom, on top of the closed toilet seat. He'd been throwing up long before Asahi had gone, he'd just put it down to the stress of fighting with him. But after he left and Noya's symptoms didn't go away, he knew that something was up. What if he was pregnant? He didn't doubt his ability to raise a child, but he'd have to do without Asahi. His timer went off and he took a deep breath before looking at the plastic stick in his hands. He put a hand over his mouth and started to cry. It was positive. He was going to be a parent. The only thing going through his mind was that Asahi could never know. 

___________________

"So tell me again? I just can't understand it." Suga said, cradling his 6 month old daughter. Asahi sighed. 

"We'd get into fights about little things, we'd get into fights about big things. Work has been handing my ass to me lately, and I took it out on him, but I didn't mean to. He deserves better than me, Suga. I think I'm going to have to end it." 

Asahi didn't expect to be punched in the shoulder. The man was holding his daughter for christ sake. But sure enough, the silver haired male whacked him. He tried to ignore Daichi sniggering from the kitchen. 

"That won't do. You two are minako's godparents. What example are you setting by splitting up? Besides, you two love each other, you're just going through a rough patch. Go home and explain everything to him, and just make it up to him. If things go south at least you can take comfort in the fact that you tried 

___________________

Noya heard keys in the door and cursed. He thought he'd have time. 

"Yuu?" Asahi called out. Noya ignored him and continued stuffing his shirts into his duffel bag. Asahi came up the stairs and saw what he was doing. 

"Noya? What are-" 

"I'm beating you to it. Look, you don't want to be with me. That's cool. And your name is on the lease, so I'll just go. Ryu said I can stay for as long as I need" Noya said, grabbing the last of his things. 

"Noya, lets talk about this" 

"There's nothing to talk about! You don't want to be with me, I don't want to be here. Its simple!" 

"Noya, i never said I didn't want to be with you. Just please stay for tonight and we'll talk!" Asahi begged. Noya sighed and nodded. 

"Tonight." Was all he said. Asahi smiled. 

"Okay lets just put some of these back" Asahi said and grabbed some things from his bag. He headed to the ensuite to return Noya's array of hair products. Noya remembered that he hadn't thrown away the test, but Asahi was already headed for the bathroom. 

"Asahi wait!" Noya said loudly and turned around. He was greeted by silence. Asahi stood in the doorway, holding the pregnancy test. Noya's face dropped. 

"So you're pregnant" Asahi said quietly. Noya nodded. "When were you going to tell me?" Noya opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. 

"Were you ever going to tell me?" 

Noya looked down and shook his head. He collapsed onto the bed and let the emotions he'd been holding in take over. He started sobbing. Asahi sat next to him and held him. Noya latched onto him. 

"Talk to me Yuu." Was all he said. And talk he did. 

"This isn't how I expected it. I thought that when I got pregnant we'd be happy, and we'd be in love. If you told me if it'd be like this-" he cut himself off with a bitter laugh. 

"Do you want to keep it? Because I'm not forcing you to do anything you don't want to" Asahi said. Noya stopped for a moment. Since he found out that morning, he hadn't even given any thought to termination. 

"I- I'm keeping it. But I'm not going to trap you in this relationship. You can be as involved as you want-" 

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to be involved?" Asahi asked. Noya scoffed. 

"You're telling me after how shit our relationship has been for the past three months, you actually want to stay? No. I'm not going to trap you in this relationship because of a baby" 

"I'm not going anywhere, and you're not going anywhere. We can makes this work" 

"Hell no. I'm not going to be one of those people who have a baby to save the relationship. My parents did that and my mom still left me and my dad" 

"Yuu, Suga spoke -and whacked - some sense into me. I'm going to bruise. He told me at lest try and fix this. I wanted to save us before I found out about- uh, your situation. Please Noya. Please give this one more shot" 

Noya pulled away from Asahi and wiped his eyes. He made eye contact with Asahi. 

"One" 

___________________

After that everything went smoothly. Asahi explained what was going on with work, and decided to quit his job and find a less stressful one. He was now the co owner of sugawara's bakery, and Noya was relieved to see his gentle, caring alpha come back to him. However one night in sixth month, it all came tumbling down. Asahi finished a closing shift at the bakery and returned home to see Noya sitting on the couch watching a shoujo anime with tub of ice cream in his lap, and he was sobbing. Asahi was immediately alarmed and knelt down infront of him. 

"Yuu? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asahi asked frantically, and Noya shook his head. 

"You should-" he paused and sniffled "you should go" Asahi cocked his head to the side and grabbed Noya's hands. 

"I would never leave. Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" 

"You're only with me because of the baby. You must've noticed before I found out - through my change of scent or something." He stopped and hiccuped a couple of times. "I want you to be here because you want to be, not because you have to be" 

"Oh yuu, we've had this conversation before. I want to be here. There's no one I want to be with other than you. You know that I love you right?" Asahi asked and Noya nodded. 

"And you know that I love this baby?" Noya nodded again. "You make the happiest person alive Yuu, and I don't want you thinking I'm here because of obligation. Do you understand?" Noya nodded once more and sighed. 

"I'm sorry Asahi" he whimpered 

"Oh Yuu, your mood swings are just getting the better of you. Why don't I put this away, and order us a pizza" Asahi said and grabbed the ice cream. He walked over to the freezer and rang the pizza place. Once Asahi had hung up he heard Noya calling him. He walked out to the living room and saw Noya with a hand on his stomach. 

"Asahi!" He said excitedly as he walked over to him grabbing his hand placing it on his bump. 

"She's kicking again" he grinned and Asahi smiled. He'd only ever felt his child kick once before. In that moment, he knew they'd be ok. 

___________________

 

"Be careful, Yuu" Asahi said, looking at the smaller man as he crawled along the kitchen counter putting up the christmas decorations. 

"Stop worrying Asahi" 

"You're 7 and a half months pregnant and you're standing on the table. Do i have to remind you of how clumsy this pregnancy has made you?" Asahi sighed and Nishinoya groaned. 

"But you're too tall for this and I want baubles hanging from the ceiling." he complained. 

"I can easily hop on a chair. Come on down Yuu, please". 

"Asahi" Nishinoya whined. "I want the decorations to look pretty" 

"And they can look pretty without you risking injury to yourself or the baby, okay?" Asahi pleaded. Nishinoya stood and considered for a moment before getting off the counter. 

"Fine you win. But next year we're going all out" he said. 

"Deal" 

___________________

When Nishinoya was in his 8th month, they got a visit from Hinata and Kageyama who had been travelling the world for the past 4 months and were back for Christmas. Given that Nishinoya wasn't comfortable with traveling at this point in his pregnancy, the two didn't travel back to Miyagi, they decided to have Christmas with their friends from Tokyo, which ended up being those from karasuno that they kept in touch with. Suga, Daichi and their daughter Minako, had arrived along with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Aside from the power duo, they were still waiting on Tanaka, Ennoshita, Shimizu and Yachi. 

When Hinata and Kageyama arrived, Noya was the one who let them in, considering he was banned from the kitchen. After the two of them greeted him, Hinata opened his big mouth. 

"Noya you've really rounded out!" Hinata exclaimed. The room stopped and everyone glared at Hinata. Kageyama gently hit him on the back of the head. 

"Oi dumbass, don't say shit like that." He scolded. Noya only laughed. 

"Don't stress Hinata. I can't say it's not true." 

Asahi sighed with relief. He was not equipped to deal with insecure Noya. And as he said it wasn't a lie, his ass, thighs and face were a lot rounder than 8 months ago. 

Hinata spent the night profusely apologising and at the end of the night announced that he and kageyama were expecting their first in six months. 

___________________

Noya was looking after Minako while Suga went to the doctor. She had been dropped off about an hour ago. Once minako had been put down for a nap, he went to make lunch, which is when he felt it. His lower back felt like it was on fire, and the sensation quickly spread to his abdomen. He gasped and grabbed the kitchen counter for support, and turned around, slowly sliding down the cupboard to rest on the floor. He started the breathing techniques he'd been taught and rubbed circles on his belly, an act he wasn't sure was meant to soothe him or his baby. A short while later, the door opened and Suga walked in. 

"Noya?" He called. 

"Kitchen" he groaned. Suga was by his side in an instant. 

"Noya? Are you in labor?" He asked. 

"I- uh- I think so" 

"Okay. How long have you been like this?" 

"30 minutes? I don't really now"

"Okay, if you go to the hospital now, they'll just send you straight home. Have you called Asahi?" Suga asked. Noya shook his head. 

"Okay, you need to call him and tell him what's going on. Daichi will let him go if it's not busy. Here" he grabbed the phone and gave it to Noya. "Call Asahi and I'll get you a towel and some water" 

Noya dialled the work number. Hopefully Asahi would answer. 

"Pastry emporium how may I help you?" Noya felt a strange calmness wash over him as he heard his Alpha's voice 

"Asahi don't panic" he whimpered as another contraction ripped through him 

"Noya? Yuu what happened? Talk to me" by this time, Suga had returned with water and a damp towel. He pressed it to Noya's forehead, grabbed Noya's hand, and the phone it held. 

"Asahi, Yuu has gone into labor. There's no use going to a hospital just yet, so I'll keep him here with me for the time being. Ask Daichi if you can leave early" Suga explained. 

After a moment of silence he came back with a simple "he said no" Suga almost growled. 

"Give the phone to him" 

"Hello Koushi my love-" 

"Daichi Sawamura for the love of the gods don't be an asshole. Asahi is about to have his first child, I thought you of all people would understand how that feels. Did you forget that you're working in my bakery? Let Asahi come here or I'll fire you- no actually I'll never let you see your children again" 

"I- but- he didn't even tell me Yuu was in labor" 

___________________

2 hours had passed and Nishinoya had been moved to the bedroom. Suga had taken his daughter home after explaining to Asahi that these contractions could last 8 to 12 hours, and that Noya just needs to not panic. He was currently resting and asahi was stressing. They hadn't baby proofed the apartment yet, with the reasoning that she would be too small to any damage, but what if they were wrong? They hadn't set up a play pen and the nursery still needed some finishing touches. Asahi was worried about Nishinoya. He was so small, and Asahi wasn't sure how is petite short body would handle childbirth. 

"Asahi" Noya groaned from the doorway. Asahi turned around and walked over to him. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Stop stressing out! It's leaking through the bond and I don't like it" 

"Oh- im sorry" Asahi mumbled 

"It's alright just- lay with me?" Noya asked and Asahi smiled and led him back to the bed. Noya was laying on his side while Asahi traced circles on his large stomach. 

"I don't want to have a baby" Noya whispered and Asahi stopped moving. 

"Y-you don't want a baby? And you wait until now to say something?" Asahi asked. Noya stayed quiet as his face contorted with pain, suffering through another contraction. Asahi grabbed his hand. Once the pain had passed, nishinoya spoke up. 

"That's not what i meant. I want this baby, I want her so much, I just don't want to push her out of me. I'm too skinny- or I was- and short and my hips aren't wide enough. What if i can't do this? What if it kills me?" Nishinoya whimpered. Asahi tightened his grip on his hand. 

"Yuu, you're stronger than you think. You can do this. And if the doctors doubt you, there's always emergency c-section. Stop stressing. It's not good for you and it's not good for her." He said softly. He started to brush Noya's long hair out of eyes. He hadn't been putting the product in lately and Asahi loved it. 

"Asahi? when can we go to the hospital? It hurts" 

"Soon Yuu. Soon" 

___________________

Asahi looked through the window at his sleeping daughter. She had been born six hours ago, and had been put in the nursery while Yuu was resting. There were a few complications but both Yuu and their daughter were fine. Daichi and Suga walked over to him, and he pointed out which one was his. 

"Any names?" Daichi asked. 

"We're tossing up between Mirai and Sayuri" Asahi answered 

"I think Sayuri suits her" Daichi smiled and put a hand on Asahi's shoulder. Suga, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, suddenly paled and ran off down the hall with his hand clamped over his mouth. Daichi looked on after him. 

"Again?" Asahi asked and Daichi nodded. The talker man let out a chuckle. 

"Go to him. And congratulations."

___________________

Asahi looked over Sayuri as the newborn slept in her crib. Nishinoya walked in and stood beside him. 

"Yuu, you should be sleeping. When she sleeps its the only time you can too" 

"I know, but I don't want to take my eyes off her" he said softly. 

"I don't either, which is why you should rest. I'll be right here making sure she's safe." Asahi said. Nishinoya hummed in response. 

"We can't fight anymore Asahi. I know we've done pretty well these last several months, and we need that to continue. I'll be the bigger person, I'll make peace with your mom. We can't be what we were, we've got to make sure Sayuri grows up without that" Nishinoya stated, yawning a couple of time throughout. 

"I know. I've told my mom that if she wants to be in Sayuri's life she has to accept you too. I made a promise to you and I will keep it. Now please sleep." He kissed the top of Nishinoya's head. 

"I love you Asahi. And i love you as well little Sayuri"


End file.
